bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Rain Desperation
Tai walked down the glass stairwell while smirking down at Suzaku Kawahiru, who was grimacing up at him. Tai exclaimed "Hello, prince. My name is Tai Yatsumaru." Suzaku thought to himself "Yatsumaru... Where have I heard that before..." Tai reached the end of the stairwell and the two combatants stared at each other. Tai continued "Your Suzaku Kawahiru, am I right?" Suzaku nodded and asked "What do you want with me?" Tai frowned slightly "Shouldn't it be obvious? I am a Yatsumaru, your a Kawahiru. We're exact opposites. My clan has died out while yours has merely suffered hardship. But don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery soon enough." Takeshi slowly walked out from the shadows of the hall. Sighing, he said, "It's like I said before, you're too rooted in the past. Suzaku here doesn't even remember half of the war between the Kawahiru and Yatsumaru. You know why? Because it's ancient history. You base everything on bloodlines, thinking that if those Kawahiru of the past were bad, then those of the future are as well." Shion appeared at Takeshi's side, "Enough talking... there is no more use for words." Takeshi turned his head to look at her, and nodded. "Well then, let's just jump right in... Sleep, Sakayume." Shion drew her own blade, "Redeem, Shokuzai." Takeshi jumped up chopped Tai clean in two. He reformed in half a second and kicked the two into a wall in the same speed. He said, gritting his teeth "This is a family matter, mind your own BUSINESS!" He clasped his hands together and formed two clones of himself made of Plagueblood. He signaled them to attack Takeshi and Shion while he deals with Suzaku. Takeshi and Shion lightly used their feet to stop from careening into a wall. They jumped off and neatly sliced the clones in half, causing them to fall into puddles. "When you go about killing innocents, it becomes our business," muttered Shion. They struck out and dismembered and decapitated Tai. Then they jumped back, blades at the ready. He grins madly and reforms before their eyes can even adjust to the speed, making him seem like his limbs are teleporting back into their original positions. "My what boyscouts you are." He glances at Suzaku then back at them "What does this vermin mean to you people anyway!?" Shion sighed, "He isn't vermin, and I truthfully see nothing about him that would make me see otherwise." Takeshi added with a smirk, "And you shouldn't really talk, what with the whole Plagueblood absorption thing and such." Tai smirked then turned to Suzaku "How pitiful you are, Kawahiru-chan! Having these imputent whelps defend you so... But don't worry." He grew an extra set of clawed arms and turned his hands into axes "NO ONE CAN PROTECT YOU FROM ME! NOT MEN, NOT WEAPONS, NOT ARMOR!" He charged at Suzaku with his axes raised at lightning fast speeds. Takeshi neatly sliced his arms off, and with a light shove, caused Suzaku to fall into a portal to Riku no Hatsu. The portal closed in front of Tai's eyes. Tai's slitted eyes widened and, in pure anger, his Reiatsu condensed into his vocal cords and was unleashed in a sonic screech similar to his earlier ones but amplified "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" His scream managed to shatter the very fabric keeping the worlds apart, reopening the portal and revealing Suzaku to him. "YOUR MINE!" He raised his clawed hand to strike down at him. Takeshi and Shion both kicked him away, letting the portal naturally close, and allowing Suzaku to finish his journey to a realm even Tai couldn't penetrate. Tai turned to them "He will not escape! I won't die until every Kawahiru is joining me in hell!" Ryu remarked while standing on a rock "Then your out of luck, brother." Tai looked up at him in surprise then burst out into manic laughter "So the adopted trash has arrived to stop me, huh!?" Takeshi and Shion muttered something to each other, and then disappeared, but not before saying, "Dont' give up Ryu..." Ryu nods at them while smiling then turns to Tai with a serious expression "I really don't want to kill you." Tai smirked "You can cut the crap. I know you better than you know yourself. You wanna utterly destroy me for killing aunt Furi and Kōsō-basama!" Ryu stared down at him in both contempt and regret "I'm sorry I could never catch you before you sank lower, Tai." Tai scoffed "I'm sorry, too, Ryu... that I didn't end your sad life when I had the chance!" His liquified clones and arms poured back into him, healing him, and he dove back up toward Ryu with his arm morphed into a blade. Ryu blocked the assault but was kicked in the gut, leaving an opening in his defenses. Tai lowered his bladed arm but Ryu, once again, managed to block it. Tai thought to himself "Damn brat!" He slashed at Ryu wildly and randomly, without regarding style or finese. He laughed manically all the while. Ryu guarded each but was cut on his leg muscle. He winced in pain, giving Tai the opportunity to slash across Ryu's shoulder. Ryu ignored his wounds and slashed his heavy sword across Tai's chest, sending spurts of black Plagueblood flying out. Tai laughed at this "That all you got, adoptee?!" Tai regenerated quickly as Ryu shouts "Shine, Seigideba!" A ray of light shines through the temple and over Ryu, blinding Tai from him. When the ray of light fades, Ryu is wearing a white, Quincy-like uniform and is wielding a light blue stave. He twirls it over his head while staring at Tai "Bring it on." Without a moment's hesitation, Tai charges at Ryu with his hands transformed into hammers. He swings one down at Ryu, who uses Shunpo to get behind Tai. Surprised by this, Tai turned to backhand Ryu with one of his hammers but is knocked into the air by a strike from his stave. Ryu uses Shunpo to reach the midair Tai and slam his stave down on him, sending him spiraling downward. He uses Shunpo to get in the way of Tai and the ground and ricochete him into a wall. Ryu takes aim and fires a ray of light from the tip of his stave toward Tai, who's eyes light up in surprise. He quickly covers his entire body in Plaguearmor to protect himself from the sudden attack but to no avail. The ray of light blasts through Tai's mid-center. Ryu explains "This technique is my Shikai ability. It's called Kuyamu because it can only harm those who have killed without regret or reason. There is no defense that I know of for this technique." Tai slid off his helmet and was panting for air, the light having pierced his lungs. Tai gritted his teeth at Ryu, who was smirking at him. He thought to himself "This little punk... He isn't even a Yatsumaru by birth, and yet he can pierce my Plaguearmor when it's at maximum percent?! This is bullshit!" Tai exclaims aloud "Your slime, Ryu! You aren't worthy of sharing the same last name as me! I hate you! I hate everything about you!" Ryu's smirk fades "I loved you like a brother, Tai. Never once did I look down on you because you were little. I felt like you were the same age as me no matter what. I would always look forward to training with you because you were a rival, a friend, and a brother... But now... the only way to save you... is to destroy you." Tai, in anger, shot a tentacle with a scalpel at the end toward Ryu. Ryu knocked it away from him with his stave but it shot back up as quickly as it was made. It impaled Ryu in his side, giving Tai the opportunity to shoot forth and grab Ryu by his neck. He slammed him into a trough filled with merky water, clearly for use by farm animals on temple grounds. He tightened his grip around Ryu's throat, choking and drowning him until the water. He outstretched another pair of tentacles that grey fanged circular mouths to consume Ryu. Takeshi and Shion reappeared, "I wonder if Tai would recognize something I did to Sadow oh so many years ago..." muttered Takeshi. Shion grinned, "Only one way to find out." Takeshi nodded, crossing his blade with Shion's, "Sacred Powers!" Shion continued,"The mind and body are linked yet seperate." "''Cast your purifying light on these corrupt souls." "Break that link and let minds become one." Takeshi and Shion both finished the incantation, "Rest in peace sinners! Hado #70, Kindo #-97, 'Shokuzainohi Omoi Heigou!" A portal opened, revealing that from within stood a Kido Cannon. It fired upon Ryu and Tai. Ryu was not affected at all, but Tai was thrown back, mind broken, but still moving, even with the plagueblood useless now. "NOOO!!! I SHALL NOT DIE HERE!!! I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Takeshi shouted, "Ryu! Finish him!" Ryu, his hair wet from the water, sealed his Zanpakuto and charged at Tai. He slashed across his mid-center then jumped into the air, bringing down his heavy sword upon Tai's head just as he was looking up at his older brother. Both of their eyes lit up as Reiatsu consumed them both, causing a blue shockwave to blast the temple to rubble. Takeshi picked his way out of the rubble, and slowly, he pulled Shion out as well. Both were unharmed except for a few scratches. Emerging from the rubble was a new figure wearing the traditional Yatsumaru trenchcoat and, clutched in one hand, was a line of cloth. The figure scanned over the area as if looking for something specific. What was truly strange about this figure was that he had two sets of angel wings; one being gold, the other being black. Takeshi and Shion's eyes widened, and then hardened. Takeshi looked at Shion, "Yes or no?" She sighed, "Only if he starts throwing punches." The new figure looked disappointed then took to the skies. Upon reaching a certain altitude, he scanned the area. He muttered to himself "Not here either..." Takeshi silently dropped to the ground, as if resting. Shion stayed standing, eyes vigilant. It then opened what seemed like a different version of Garganta, the matter inside being light instead of darkness. Takeshi stood back up. It walked into the Garganta, entering the world of the living.